Chwytając słońce
by amazing-psyche
Summary: Anna i Henryk mają swoje własne przeznaczenie, które musi się wypełnić. Fick bardziej oparty na "plotkach" historycznych i książce "Sześć żon Henryka VIII" niż serialu.


Urodził się po to, żeby rządzić.

Urodziła się po to, żeby stać się kimś wielkim.

Henryk ma dwanaście lat i zawsze dostaje to czego pragnie.

- Chcę rumaka.- żąda, a już nazajutrz przed zamkiem stoi ogromny wierzchowiec. Czarny, dziki, nieokiełznany. Chłopiec wsiada na niego, rumak rozpędza się, biegnie, aż nagle zrzuca go z grzbietu. Upadek jest bolesny, kolana brutalnie zdarte, płacz matki głośny, ale jedyne czego pragnie Henryk to wsiąść jeszcze raz na rumaka, poczuć wiatr we włosach i biec, uciekać przed czymś nieznanym. Przed władzą? Przed odpowiedzialnością? Tego Henryk nie wie.

Anna Boleyn ma osiem lat i wie, że musi od początku dążyć po trupach do celu.

Kiedy biega z siostrą po łące, czuje słońce we włosach, przez chwile wydaje jej się, że świat jest niczym. Ale kiedy wyciąga ręce w stronę promieni próbując złapać chociaż jeden z nich zauważa szósty palec i słyszy gdzieś w oddali głosy rodziców. Anna nie może być piękna, Anna ma sześć palców, pieprzyk na szyi i jest ciemna jak wieśniaczka. Anna będzie mądra. Maria osiągnie dużo, bo wszyscy chcą pojąć ją za żonę.

Państw Boleyn szybko podbiegają do córek, kiedy jedna z nich upada.

Anna uśmiecha się kpiąco widząc pobrudzoną twarz siostry, krew w kącikach jej ust i czerwone oczy. Maria chociaż przez chwilę nie jest od niej piękniejsza.

Władza jest nawet zabawna.

Korona nie ciąży, a ludzie śmiesznie się kłaniają i spuszczają wzrok. Kobiety są piękne, a każda należy do niego, nie pamięta nawet ich imion, twarzy, głosu, zapachu, wszystko jest nieważne. Ta stara kobieta przy boku go irytuje i czasami wchodzi też do jej sypialni. Rośnie jej brzuch, staje się coraz bardziej wstrętna, a na końcu słyszy jej płacz i widzi czerwień na prześcieradle. Henryk lubi małych chłopców i tylko ich widok go wzrusza, chce mieć takiego samego, swoją, małą kopię i pragnie też po prostu widzieć w czyichś oczach miłość.

A w nocy wszystko przestaje być ważne i wtulając się w rude włosy krzyczy z rozkoszy, z samotności, z rozpaczy.

Francuzi są wykształceni.

Anna uczy się jak wymawiać każdą głoskę, jak poprawnie się poruszać i kłaść sztućce. Kaczątko zmienia się w łabędzia i wreszcie twarz, którą widzi w lustrze, ją zachwyca, chociaż wcale nie jest piękna.

Kobiety stają się takie nudne.

Czy ten kolejny bachor cokolwiek oznacza? Czy ta stara kobieta do czegoś się przyda?

Rozkosz nie jest już pocieszeniem, a indyk smakuje tak nijako.

Uczucie wyższości jest wspaniałe.

Policzek wymierzony Marii, jej płacz i krzyk ojca są cudowne. Anna wybiega z domu i wreszcie śmieje się w głos, cieszy ją cierpienie siostry, każda jej łza smakuje tak słodko. Mogła przecież osiągnąć tak wiele, rodząc syna królowi sama mogła stać się królową, a została z bachorem. Kiedy Anna jedzie na dwór, wie że osiągnie znacznie więcej.

Ta kobieta jest jak promień słońca.

Henryk widział piękniejsze, kształtniejsze, ale to jej ruchy, sposób wymowy są inne, ona nie jest dziwką, ona jest damą. I te czarne oczy. Niemal diabelskie.

Anna Czarnooka.

- Kto to?- pyta i sam nie zauważa, jak uczta mija mu na obserwowaniu jej.

- Anna Boleyn, Wasza Wysokość. Siostra Marii- odpowiada szybko sługa. Henryk nie pamięta, kim jest Maria, ale rozpoznaje nazwisko ich ojca i kiedy słyszy dźwięki muzyki, podchodzi do niej, ale ona wcale się nie zachwyca się tak, jak powinna. Kiwa tylko lekko głową na znak, że się zgadza. Kiedy ją obejmuje jej ciało jest tak daleko, porusza się jak motyl, który zaraz może odlecieć.

- Będziesz moja- mówi Henryk, a ona nie odpowiada, uśmiecha się tylko rzucając mu wezwanie.

Anna zostanie królową.

Wie to, kiedy odmawia królowi po raz kolejny, wie kiedy widzi gniew i pożądanie w jego oczach, wie kiedy on zachłannie całuje jej usta.

- Urodzę ci syna- mówi. Sama w marzeniach widzi sztab służących i małego chłopca, który wyjdzie z jej łona, a kiedyś zostanie królem Anglii.

Henryk staje się dla niej czymś więcej niż zabawką, kiedy spaceruje z nim po lesie, kiedy jeżdżą konno, widzi w nim człowieka. Ale miłość jest dla głupców.

Henryk wariuje.

Anna nie zgadza się, tylko zaprzecza, kiedy wydaje mu się, że prawie ją ma, musi cofnąć się o dwa kroki i nawet nie dotyka już jej ust. Stara kobieta jest smutna i robi wyrzuty, ale to nie jest ważne.

Król widzi siebie wchodzącego w Annę, słyszy jęki rozkoszy, wyobraża sobie jej smukłe uda, szczupłą talię i jędrne piersi, które trzyma w rękach. A po wszystkim nie odsyła ją do komnaty, nie odchodzi, tylko kładzie się właśnie obok niej, słucha jej lirycznego głosu, czuje duszący zapach kobiecego ciała.

Henryk poruszy niebo i ziemię, żeby Anna była jego.

Mówią, że jest szalony, ale on wie, że jego jedyną wina jest miłość.

- Niedługo będziemy razem- szepcze Anna.

Król zmienia oblicze Boga dla swojej królowej. I smakuje jej ciało.

Bal ma być wielki, bal ma być na cześć potomka. Ale to córka. Nie, Henryk nie chce córki.

A Anna płacze. I krzyczy. Jej twarz niby wygląda tak samo, ale coś się zmieniło. To chyba ten grymas.

Krew, krew na łonie, krew na rękach, krew na bieli, krwi nie da się zmyć.

A Katarzyna Argońska nie żyje.

Mówią, że im wyżej się wzniesiesz, tym upadek bardziej boli. Jeśli to prawda Anna musiała znaleźć się wyżej od samego słońca. Zegar tyka, dzwony dzwonią, ludzie szepczą, Henryk obejmuje Jane, zaczyna się msza, księża spiskują, Elżbieta płacze, Henryk wchodzi w tę dziwkę, łzy płyną, ręce się trzęsą, drzwi otwierają, a nie Henryk, tylko Król patrzy na nią z pogardą, wyższością i każe jej się wynosić.

Wyrok już zapadł.

Anna jest w sali.

- Ściąć ją! Ściąć Annę Czarnooką! Annę Diabelską! Annę Dziwkę! Ściąć ją!- kracze ludzkim głosem wrona.

- Ściąć tę dziwkę!- krzyczy Król.

- Ściąć tę nieprawą dziwkę!- krzyczy Katarzyna Argońska.

- Teraz… - z nikąd wyłania się kobieca postać w czarnej szacie- Będzie mnie smakował- kończy strasznym, nieludzkim głosem Jane i rozdziera szatę, jej nagie zakrwawione piersi falują- Dziewica. A ty co miałaś do zaoferowania?

- Anno!- krzyczy ojciec- Daj się zabić. Takie jest twoje przeznaczenie. Anna na szafot.

Jutro umrze.

Anna nie boi się śmierci. Cromwell dał jej rozgrzeszenie.

A słońce tak pięknie świeci. Henryk pewnie jest na polowaniu. Słońce jest w zenicie. Oślepia blaskiem. Anna uśmiecha się, kiedyś też próbowała złapać promienie. Teraz je złapie. Jest pewna, że tam udaje jej się je uchwycić.

W ostatnich słowach chwali Króla, który otrzymał coś cenniejszego niż władzę. Kładzie głowę na gilotynie, do końca z dumą, do końca jak Królowa. Kiedy ostrze przecina jej szyję, Henryk zabija łabędzia.

Białolica Jane. Do końca wierna, naiwna i niewinna. Ale Jane umiera.

Anna Kliwijską zamiast wdzięku ma obrzydliwe blizny na całej twarzy. Nie potrzebuje jej.

Katarzyna Horward młoda, piękna, świeża. Dziwka. Ściąć ją.

Dojrzała Katarzyna Perr. Doskonale wciela się w rolę matki.

Henryk ma pięćdziesiąt sześć lata i wie, że umrze.

Miał sześć żon, ale tylko jedna z nich została jego Królową. Nie doczekał się potomka. Nie jest kochany przez ludzi, nawet nie jest lubiany. Bóg, jeśli Bóg jest, to nie był dla niego zbyt łaskawy. W oczach Katarzyny widać już tylko głęboko ukrywany wstręt, z obrzydzeniem dotyka jego ramion, krzyczy już tylko z bólu, nie z rozkoszy.

Nie ma Anny, nie ma Jane, nie ma nawet Katarzyny.

Henryk nie umie domyć rąk. Cały czas jest na nich krew, chociaż tyle razy je szoruje.

Jednej nocy już się nie otwiera oczu.

- Anna Boleyn.- szepcze i umiera.

Elżbieta będzie kiedyś wielka.


End file.
